A muffler may be designed as a jacketed embodiment for certain intended uses. In this case, it has a housing, which has a jacket and two end bottoms, which are arranged at two mutually spaced longitudinal ends of the jacket. Depending on the installation situation, the muffler may have at least one jacket opening, which passes through the jacket and through which an inner tube arranged in the interior of the housing can be connected to a tube of the exhaust system. Such a configuration may be advantageous, for example, if the muffler is arranged transversely in the mounted state. In addition, provisions may now also be made for providing at least one of the end bottoms with a bottom opening, through which another tube arranged in the interior space of the housing can be connected to another tube of the exhaust system.
The embodiment of the jacket opening and the embodiment of the connection through the jacket opening is problematic in mufflers of a jacketed design. To make the connection gas-tight, it is desirable to arrange the inner tube such that it is led from the inside through the jacket opening to the outside, so that it is accessible and, for example, can be welded from the outside. However, this makes it difficult to introduce the interior tube into a prefabricated jacket. A later attachment of the jacket is likewise complicated.